


"I'm Leaving"

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: *Based on Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium*Requested by @FandomQueenBitch [Wattpad]+First uploaded July 24, 2018-Last updated: August 12, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 18, 2018"What do you mean you're leaving?"





	"I'm Leaving"

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Matt had just told Tord the reason why he was leaving, that he wouldn't be coming back. That he would be leaving today.

"It's exactly what it means, Tord," Matt replied calmly, quietly. "I'll be leaving and... I wanted to tell everyone that I'd be leaving and love them all." He paused for a moment, giving the scared male a sad smile. "Just wanted to start with the ones who would have a harder time accepting it."

"Y-you can't leave!" Tord protested, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why won't you be coming back? Did we do something wrong- did I do something wrong?"

The ginger's smile faded a little. "Oh, heaven's no! None of you did anything wrong. It's just my time."

"Your time? Is this a sort of revenge after I left for so many years and the-"

"Tord," Edd interrupted, looking at him with a soft look. "I think he means he's going to heaven." Tord's eyes widened slightly, slowly turning his attention back to Matt.

"You're... dying?" he asked after a long silence. His expression showed concern and sadness.

Matt shrugged. "In a way... yes." His eyes met Tord's and he carefully took his hands into his own. "I wanted to remind you that I will always live. Maybe not physically, but just because I pass, doesn't mean I didn't live."

Tord couldn't handle his emotions, tears beginning to fall. "You can't leave! I won't let you! You are fine, healthy, don't need any care. We haven't even lived a whole life together." He was in denial. Matt grinned at him, wiping the tears away gently.

"But I have. And that's because of all of you." The ginger gestured to Tom, Edd, and the one before him. "You all gave me all I could ever ask for; friendship, loyalty, adventure, fun... love. I can finally die happily, and I have all of you to thank."

His speech was sad, yet still so full of his normal, cheerful, joyful sentiment that it had even gotten Tom to tear up.

"There's no talking you out of it... is there?" Tord asked, lip quivering and voice wavering. Matt shook his head slowly, giving the other a reassuring expression.

"I'm sorry, love. I know that leaving will be difficult on all of you... but since I've gotten everything I could ever wish for, it's time for me to leave." He kissed Tord's hands before placing his lips on his in a gentle yet passionate love. "I love you Tord, and I hope you can continue to be as happy now as when I was alive."

Tord couldn't help but sob as he gave Matt a long, tight hug. "I'm going to miss you forever, min kjærlighet."

"Mitt liv," Matt muttered into the other's ear, his own tears escaping. Tom and Edd joined in the hug, all of them sharing their tears.

They broke apart after a few moments and Matt stood there before saying. "See you in the next life, everyone." His being burst into sparkling petals... then he was gone, leaving the three friends with aching hearts, his lover crying heavily.

After that day, they did their best to move on, Tord doing as the ginger had asked and staying just as happy as he was when he was alive.

Don't worry though. They continued onto the next life, gathering and doing the same thing they had the last.


End file.
